Deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón
by Sophie Moon Light
Summary: Sapphire no aguanta la soledad en la que está sumergida desde que aquel chico de ojos rubíes no está junto a ella, y eso la lleva a tomar una decisión.


Bueno... esto es lo primero que escribo de Frantic :D lo siento si tiene OC (intento no hacerlo con oc) Bueno, ¡Muchas Gracias por leer! Acepto críticas constructivas porque la verdad... las necesito

Canción: Stop Crying you heart out.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles, ya no era lo mismo, no, no lo era, necesitaba a tal chico vanidoso que le regañara al ensuciarse, le rogara no hacerlo y hacía cara de no conocerla al hacer algo vergonzoso, a aquel chico al que le reveló sus sentimientos en la Isla Espejismo, el cual la lastimo, la lastimo, pero solo él la podía consolar, necesitaba a Ruby.

La alegre hija del profesor Birch, ya no era la misma. Estaba faltando a la secundaria, se encerraba en su cuarto, y no hablaba con nadie, sus colores, su alegría, se habían ido... junto con él.

-Sapphy. Vamos, Sapphy, a jugar. Mañana será un grandioso día- la intentó animar Wally, quien solo quería ver bien a su amiga... solo que él no podía hacerla sentir mejor.

Sapphire estaba mal, muy mal, pero no necesitaba ayuda de sus amigos, de su padre o algún especialista, solo necesitaba volver a estar en los brazos del chico que amaba para ser la misma.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien aquí- respondió Sapphire. Todos sus amigos le habían invitado a salir, pero a todos les respondía lo mismo.

_**Haz Que Tu Corazón Deje De Llorar.**_

Finalmente, decidió salir de su casa. Sin compañía, sólo ella, sus pensamientos... y su afligido corazón, que no paraba de lagrimear.

Antes de que su padre la viera salir, escapó. Quería estar sola, y sabía que si el profesor Birch, o su padre, la veía, la querría acompañar, cosa que la chica salvaje no quería.

**_Mantente arriba, aguanta. No te asustes . Tu nunca cambiaras lo que ha sido y fue._**

_-Ruby... tú me gustas._

Recordaba cada momento de su declaración, y su estúpida _"Amnesia" _la cual, le reveló nunca sufrir, no sabía como reaccionar a las palabras de la chica, tenían sólo 11 años. Pero Ruby, creía que si revelaba no tener amnesia, perdería a la muchacha con ojos color zafiro, sin embargo, eso nunca pasó, ella nunca se alejó de él, después de todo, ambos se amaban mutuamente.

Sí, amaban, quien sabe si Ruby había conocido a otra chica... Johto está lleno de muchachas hermosas, más que ella, según decía Sapphire.

**_Puede tu sonrisa (puede tu sonrisa) Brillar (brillar) No te preocupes, el destino puede protegerte _**

Todo estará bien...

Se volverán a ver de niños, se volverán a encontrar, volverán a apostar, y se volverán a enamorar... todo en otra vida, porque ella sabía... que el destino los quería juntos.

Podían estar separados... pero tal y como decía Yellow: _Todos nacemos con un hilo rojo, que está unido a la persona con la que estaremos por siempre. El hilo puede perderse y enredarse, pero jamás romperse. _Sapphire estaba segura, de haber nacido unida al coordinador, y tal y como contaba Yellow, el hilo se _perdió _pero su lazo, su conexión, su hilo rojo... no se _rompió._

Apretó sus puños, y susurró

-Nunca te olvidaré... nuestro _hilo rojo _no se ha roto... sólo se perdió.

Amaba a Yellow en esos momentos... o bueno, a la abuela de la rubia, la cual le contó esa leyenda a Yellow, quien la transmitió con los demás Dex Holders. Gracias a Yellow, Sapphire se sentía segura de tener una _esperanza_.

Ella no podía romper el hilo, no podía cambiar su destino, o su pasado... pero su futuro... si lo podía cambiar.

_**Porque todas las estrellas se están desvaneciendo, solo trata de no preocuparte.**_

Todas las luces... las oportunidades... se apagaban... Ruby estaba en Johto, y ella en Hoenn, tomaría un avión... si tuviera dinero.

Siguió caminando... se iba a perder... esa era su idea... bueno, no exactamente, no se perdería, sólo viajaría a pie a Johto, de ahí porque tenía una pequeña maleta.

-Todo estará bien... no te preocupes. No todas las estrellas, las oportunidades, las luces, se apagaron... quedan algunas- se tranquilizó a si misma, para abrazar sus brazos luego -Te extraño mucho, Ruby.

_**Las veras algún día, toma lo que necesites y se como tu eres, y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón.**_

¿Que tanto era capaz de hacer por amor? Mucho. Esa era su respuesta. Si fuera poco, ella no estaría caminando más de mil kilómetros solo para volver a ver la sonrisa del chico que ama.

Se sentía bien, cómo si nada más importara, sólo ella y él. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que su corazón llorara ¿Porqué?

Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Muy pronto, estaría con él. Sacó de su bolso unas galletas y comenzó a comer. Soñando con ver a Ruby... otra vez.

El viento rosaba su cara, el frío, la lluvia, odiaba todo eso...

**_Levántate (levántate) Vamos (vamos) ¿Por que te asustas? (Yo no estoy asustado) Tu nunca cambiaras Lo que ha sido y fue_**

¿Se sentía bien? Sí, claro que sí, ya no era esa niña de once años que esperaría hasta que Ruby regresara, ahora ella era más independiente, llegó a Johto, y se recostó en el piso.

Tierra, la extrañaba, extrañaba reír cuando subía por las tablas pegadas a un árbol, a una pequeña guarida que tenía junto al chico del gorro, rió al recordar cuando Ruby se caía y ensuciaba, mientras ella estaba arriba.

Recordó tantas veces en las que le tuvo que tender la mano al chico para que subiera, ¡tantos buenos momentos!

-Sapphire. No te ensucies tanto, por Arceus- escuchó que dijo un chico, ilusionada, se dio la vuelta, sólo para sentir el rose del viento, no había nada allí, asustada, se comenzó a revolcar en el piso, temía a quien había articulado esas palabras, intentó pararse y no pudo...

¿Porqué su mente le jugaba tan mal juego?

**_Porque todas las estrellas se están desvaneciendo. Solo trata de no preocupa_****_rte, las veras algún día. Toma lo que necesites y se como tu eres, y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón._**

Se levantó, y caminó por las calles de Pueblo Primavera, respiró, aire fresco... aunque prefería el de Villa Raíz.

En ese momento, vio como las estrellas se iluminaban, y se desvanecían al mismo tiempo...

Ruby, huyendo de una rubia, la cual tomó el rostro del coordinador y le planteo un dulce beso de cinco segundos... Al menos, Ruby no quería... ¿O sí?

-¡Ámbar!- grito Crystal, al parecer, la peliazul no apoyaba a la pareja, llegó hasta el lugar y tomó a la rubia del brazo -Él tiene una relación en Hoenn.

¿Relación en Hoenn? Sapphire se había escondido tras una casa, para escuchar mejor, amaba espiar a la gente, era lo suyo.

¿Aparecía? ¿O seguía escuchando? Crystal se fue, junto a la rubia, que al parecer, portaba el nombre "Ámbar", a la chica se le había caído un collar, que el coordinador recogió, tomó entre sus manos, y apretó fuertemente, hasta romperlo.

-Desearía estar en Hoenn- dijo sentándose apoyado en la pared de la casa de su senpai, Gold.

**_Porque todas las estrellas se están desvaneciendo solo trata de no preocuparte, las veras algún día, solo toma lo que necesites, y se como tu eres, y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón._**

Se acercó hasta él, y lo abrazó fuertemente

-Odio no... estar contigo- murmuró ella, Ruby se sorprendió, y sonrió al escuchar su voz

_**Todos nosotros somos las estrellas, nos estamos desvaneciendo, solo trata de no preocuparte. Nos veras algún día. **_

-_No me dejes, no estaré bien- suplicó _

_-No es mi decisión. No te preocupes, estarás bien. Trata de no preocuparte, nos veremos algún día._

_-_Era tan difícil no estar contigo... te necesito, Sapphire- Ruby besó la frente de la Dex Holder

-Odiaba la soledad de la noche, odiaba no escuchar tu voz, odiaba no poder verte, odiaba estar sola en nuestra guarida, que no me regañaras... odiaba no estar contigo, Ruby.

-Nunca más...- ambos se abrazaron.

-¡Gold! ¡No me pises!- murmuró fuerte Crystal. Ella y Gold veían desde la casa del chico cómo la pareja se reencontraba

-Lo siento, Chica Súper Seria, ¡no tengo espacio!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Intento eliminar los OC :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**_Fuente de la letra: Música . com_**


End file.
